


Sharp Edges

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Knife Play, MCU Kink Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Melinda gets Phil a birthday present she will also enjoy.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Sharp Edges

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU Kink Bingo  
> Square Filled: Knife Play
> 
> Set in Season 2 because that is my favorite season.
> 
> Enjoy!

Phil looked up frowning when Melinda dropped a plain, black box on his desk.

“What’s this?”

Melinda smirked. “Your birthday present.”

“My birthday was last week.”

“Kinda takes a while when you buy something as a person not as an agent and it has to bounce between three P.O. boxes to get here.”

“You should do what Skye does; hack the delivery truck and make it take a detour,” Phil said, undoing the gray ribbon tied around the box.

He shook the box and frowned when he heard the metallic rattle inside. Melinda smiled, no matter how old he was, Phil always turned into a dork when opening a present. He lifted the cover slowly like he didn’t want to spoil his own surprise.

“Mel...” Phil looked up, blue eyes twinkling, “this is a World War Two Marine Corps knife!”

“With bone scaling for the handle.” Melinda smirked. “I had to virtually fight off like three other nerds to get my hands on it.”

Phil frowned. “You shouldn’t have. This must have cost a fortune.”

“It’s not like I’m going anywhere to spend money currently.”

“Still...”

Melinda huffed. “Don’t pretend I don’t know you haven’t been collecting your paychecks lately.”

Phil smirked looking up at her as Melinda leaned her hip against the side of his desk. “Not like I have that many options to have fun.”

Melinda hummed. She ran her right hand up his chest and kneaded his shoulder. “I’m sure we can amend that.”

Phil rolled his chair closer to her and ran his hands up the back of her thighs, squeezing her ass. Melinda hummed when he smacked it. Phil leaned his head against her belly and pulled up her shirt, kissing right beneath her navel, making Melinda squirm.

“Want to test how sharp the knife still is?” she asked, kissing the top of his head.

Phil let out an exaggerated gasp. “That is an antique. Using it would be a blasphemy!”

Melinda groaned and pushed him away. “You will forever be a dork.”

Phil’s hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his lap when Melinda turned. She giggled, biting her lower lip as Phil sucked a bruise into the side of her neck and moved lower, opening the top of her flannel.

“I can definitely fulfill your wishes, however,” he said, lifting his hips a little to reach into his right pant pocket.

Melinda smirked as he took out a silver pocketknife, flicked the blade out watching her, and twisted it between his fingers.

“I think you only bought me that knife ‘cause you wanted this,” Phil said.

He pressed the cold blade to the side of her neck where a hickey had started to bloom, and Melinda’s breath hitched. The metal was cold against her heated skin. Phil pressed a little harder, always making sure the tip was nowhere near her skin.

He started trailing the knife down her neck.

“If you cut off my shirt again...I won’t be able to leave your office.”

Phil chuckled. “Perfect.”

However, he only used the knife to cut off three of the small buttons on Melinda’s flannel. Phil hummed and nuzzled the tops of her breasts when the material fell away to reveal her black bra.

“I can cut this one off though.”

Melinda gasped when he slid the blade under the bra, between her breasts. Phil pressed it down on her sternum and twisted up. The material ripped with a loud noise while Melinda’s chest heaved.

“You owe me a new bra, Coulson.”

Phil smirked up at her. “You look better without one.” He cupped her right breast and brought her nipple to his mouth, sucking the areola in, flicking the hard nub with his tongue and then biting it. On his lap, Melinda squirmed. She could feel his erection, it was practically poking her thigh, but Phil didn’t lose focus. He gave the same attention to her other breast. He looked up at her and smiled before Melinda felt something cold graze her nipple.

She looked down and moaned when she realized Phil was ghosting the tip of the blade over her hard nipples. He suddenly flattened the blade on her right nipple, pushing it in, and Melinda screamed. She shoved her face in Phil’s neck and bit him, so she didn’t alert the whole base. The cold metal felt too good against her flushed skin.

“Paying me back for the hickey?” Phil laughed when Melinda bit him harder.

“Mmmmm...”

He moved the knife away from her breasts and trailed it down her torso. Melinda shivered when it tickled her sensitive skin. Phil stopped and looked up at her when he reached the button of her jeans. Melinda opened her mouth to speak when the door of his office shook.

Phil sighed.

“What the...” Skye’s voice filtered through from outside. She pulled and pushed the door again.

“Skye! If it doesn’t open it’s because it’s locked.”

Skye huffed. “Why is it locked?”

“Cause I’m trying to get away from you.”

Melinda giggled, shoving her face back in Phil’s neck.

“Rude!”

“Can I help you with something?”

“How about your start with opening the door?”

Phil looked at Melinda, half naked in his arms, and smirked. He ran his knife down the front of her jeans and rubbed it against her crotch. Melinda whimpered, biting her lip.

“I’m a little busy at the moment. I need to finish this mission report. I’ll see you downstairs in twenty.”

“Why are you writing mission reports?”

Phil sighed and Melinda snorted. “Goodbye, Skye!”

“Whatever, D.C!”

Melinda listened until Skye’s steps faded down the hall and snorted. “One of these days she will actually walk in on us.”

“This one was your fault.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “How am I supposed to get out of here now?” She gestured at her ripped bra and shirt.

Phil smirked and nodded toward the sofa in the corner of his office. There was a gray sweatshirt draped over one of the arms.

“Are you giving me permission to steal your hoodie?” Melinda raised her right eyebrow at him.

Phil groaned, standing up, jolting her off his lap. “You’ve been hanging out with Skye too much.”

Melinda chuckled and walked over to the sofa. The hoodie was soft, and it smelled like Phil. She was not returning this one. Phil groaned. When she looked up, he was palming the bulge tenting his dress pants.

“Good thing you told Skye twenty minutes.”

He groaned again. “I’m going to have to think of something really boring.”

“Why don’t you actually work on one of the expenses reports you owe me?” Melinda asked as she walked to the door.

“I suddenly don’t know how to count.”

Melinda laughed as she unlocked the door. Phil’s arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her back, nuzzling her hair.

“We are finishing this tonight.”  
  



End file.
